Mystic Margreth
Predictions For she will give you a "prediction." You can get a prediction only once a month; she will repeat the same prediction if you try again. Predictions: *"A nice clean warm cloth cap is always useful, but somehow you expected more from Munzok's personal treasure hoard." *"After your fourth clerical resurrection in as many days, you will begin to mistrust the other members of your raiding force when they tell you to "just go on ahead, you'll be fine"" *"The stars caution that your confusing the terms "ilindith" and "iblith" will soon lead to you experiencing the worst week of your life in Neriak." *"The stars hope that next month Karana will be distracted from causing you bad fortune by his new hobby of striking random rangers with lightning bolts." *"The stars indicate that now is a good time to improve your unhealthy diet. Incidentally, they also indicate that frogloks are much lower in cholesterol than halflings." *"The stars note that from a certain angle and in the right light, you will begin to bear an uncanny resemblance to Lucan de Lere." *"The stars predict that you may spend part of next month trapped in the jumjum spiced beer distillery. You will be unharmed, but completely fail to understand why they insisted on sending help." *"The stars predict that you will soon feast on the flesh of your mortal enemy, which makes it very fortunate that your mortal enemy is jumjum pie." *"The stars regret that your lengthy and prestigious career will be ended prematurely when you unwisely step between a legion of thirsty dwarves and the bar counter." *"The stars would like to point out that when your friends complained that you "lack initiative", it was not meant to encourage you to run in front of the raid headlong into battle while shouting your own name." *"When summoning a pet next week, be sure to name it after yourself, as that way your friends and group mates will have something to remember you by when it outlives you by several years." *"While it's true that the Empire of Ik was long and glorious and that Iksar were a proud and superior people and the reign of the Sathir family was an unparalleled glory in the history of Kunark, the stars would like to point out that all that was a long time ago and Cabilis is currently a pile of rubble. Get over it already." *"You will launch Norrath's first lawsuit protesting misleading advertising when, after 20 years of supplying you with your elven wine, the brewery confesses that it actually contains real elf." *"Your 'slight oversight' in the Palace of the Ancient One will have monumental consequences, but at least the gnomish astronomers in Bonemire will enjoy watching your orbiting body for the next 7 days." *"Your frequent falling out of trees, attempts to hide behind bushes, and apparent belief that "if you can't see them, they can't see you" while wearing an over-large hood, will lead the predators' guild to adopt stricter standards for membership certification."